In today's world it is important that design takes into account the destruction of a device at the end of its natural life as well as its appropriate, aesthetic and convenient operation. By including elements in the design of an article that allow for its disassembly at the end of its natural life some of the necessary conditions are in place for recycling. However, without legal compulsion it is difficult to ensure that devices are in fact recycled.